Bargaining with the Ex
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes is down on her luck and is in need of some money, so she goes to her ex-husband. When he agrees to help, Caroline will either agree to his proposal or walk out yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So I am back with a new fanfic and yes I know I have a million that aren't completed, but I'm working on them, so rest assured :) I hope you guys like this one! I sure do! Oh, and for what it's worth, I already know how this one is going to finish so that's a good sign ;)

Title: Bargaining with the Ex

Summary: Caroline Forbes is down on her luck and is in need of some money, so she goes to her ex-husband. When he agrees to help, Caroline will either agree to his proposal or walk out yet again.

I would like to thank Mia for the lovely cover that she made for me and I do not have a beta, so pardon me if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors.

**WARNING: Domestic abuse and alcohol abuse is mentioned!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline stood right outside her former husband's office building and she crossed her arms over her chest because she didn't want to be there. She didn't want that ungrateful son of a bitch believing that he was right in his assumption that she would come running back to him when things got tough, but the blonde now understood that he was right.

With a loud sigh, she gave herself a short pep-talk before she entered the building and walked to the security desk.

"Name?" The security guard questioned, not even bothering to look at her.

"Caroline Mikaelson," she responded, cringing inwardly at having to use the asshole's last name.

"Mikaelson?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," she answered quickly before looking away.

"Very well," he said before he reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Caroline wondered once she looked back at him. The crease in between her eyes deepened and a frown formed on her lips.

"I'm calling Mr. Mikaelson's assistant." He clarified.

Caroline heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line and her hands clenched into fists because one of the reasons why their marriage fell apart was because of him continuously cheating on her.

A couple of minutes later, the security guard disconnected the phone call and looked up at her.

"Go right ahead, Mrs. Mikaelson." He told her.

The blonde smiled gratefully and ignored his use of her ex-husband's last name before she made her way over to the elevator.

As she tapped her feet on the marble floor, she felt the anxiety overwhelm her because she simply wasn't ready to see him after three years, but as soon as the elevator doors opened, she entered and pressed the button that would take her to the tenth floor.

When the elevator doors closed, the blonde leaned against the wall and shut her eyes before she inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. Before she could start freaking out, the elevator dinged and she exited.

She walked further into the corridor and turned a corner before she spotted a redhead sitting at the table just outside Klaus's office. With a final deep breath, she walked over to her with her head held high.

As soon as Caroline got near her table, she cleared her throat in order to get the secretary's attention, but she didn't seem to hear her or better yet, she seemed to ignore her boss's former wife.

"Are you going to do your job or file your nails?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hm?" The secretary asked, finally looking up at her.

"Is Klaus in?" Caroline wondered tiredly.

"He's busy." She told her and Caroline could tell that the bitch was lying to her.

The blonde nodded before she walked past the secretary's desk and made her way over to the door.

She knocked on his door and in a couple of seconds, he responded by telling her to come in.

Caroline entered his office and looked right at him. He was facing the window and he had his arms crossed over his lean, but muscular chest.

"Klaus," she said, her voice serious.

He turned to face her and she noticed the smirk on his face. Immediately, Caroline felt like walking out of his office, but she couldn't because she was growing desperate.

"What brings you here, love?" He asked smoothly as he walked over to the mini-fridge and took out two bottles of water.

He handed her one and them and then removed the cap from his own before he took a long sip.

When Caroline didn't say anything for sometime, his eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline noticed that he looked a lot healthier than when they were together. The suit that he wore was well-fitted and his face wasn't as hollow as she remembered it to be. His usually short hair was now a lot longer and curlier and he gained some weight that gave him a sort of glow.

"You look healthier." She told him even though she wasn't in his office because she wanted to make polite chitchat with him.

"I feel healthier," he agreed.

"And here I thought that you drank yourself into a stupor." She said, a hint of malice in her voice.

Caroline knew that she was angry with him because she knew that she wasn't enough to make him happy during their marriage. The blonde tried her hardest to be supportive of him because she was madly in love with him, but she soon realized that enough was enough and she had to leave him before he broke her completely with his unkind words and abuse.

When the blonde was brought out of her thoughts, she noticed the dark look in his blue-gray eyes, but she didn't dare flinch.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" He questioned, the darkness still evident in his eyes.

"I need help."

"And you thought that I would help you because we were once married?"

"Well, yeah..." She admitted.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Financially, yes." Caroline told him.

"So you are here because you are hoping that I will give you some money to get on?" He questioned and she spotted the amusement in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have come." She told him immediately as she turned away from him.

As she took a step towards the door, she felt his hand on her wrist and felt the heat radiating off of his palm.

"You came this far, love… The least you can do for yourself is see how it all plays out."

"I don't need you laughing in my face after you decline to help me, Klaus. I came here because I don't have much of a choice, but it isn't like I want to be here."

"I'm not a monster." Klaus said as his eyes narrowed. "I can feel empathy for a person even if she happens to be my former wife."

"I'm sure you're ecstatic that now you can fuck around without feeling guilty about cheating on your wife." The blonde snapped even though she tried to keep herself from saying anything of that sort.

"If you want me to help you, you shouldn't be talking like that." Klaus warned, his eyes emotionless.

"You're right," she shrugged.

"Thank you," he sighed before he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"But just so you know, our marriage fell apart because of you. I wasn't the one getting drunk every night and fucking some bitch that caught your fancy that specific evening. I stayed faithful to you even though you didn't know the meaning- I'm sure you still don't."

"You don't know anything about me!" He shouted as his hands clenched into fists and he took a step forward.

"You're worse than I thought." She hissed. "You were going to raise a hand at me for speaking the truth."

"I was not." Klaus told her, shaking his head furiously.

"You were," she said. "Just like you did when you were drunk out of your fucking mind."

"That was a bad time in my life, but I'm over it and I will never again raise a hand on a woman."

"Good for you," she spat, her voice laced with malice and disgust. "I don't need your help by the way- I'll find another way to make ends meet." Caroline added as she walked over to the door.

As she was reaching for the door knob, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

With a gasp, she looked up at him and felt the shiver run down her spine because she believed that he would hit her.

* * *

Klaus kept his former wife against the wall and he noticed the scared look in her eyes and immediately removed his hands from her. He took a step back, but they were still close enough that he was able to reach for her should she try and make an attempt to get to the door.

"You're afraid of me." He said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Shouldn't I be?" She questioned, the vulnerability evident in her voice. The Brit could tell that she was thinking of her life while married to him and he inwardly kicked himself for not remembering what it is that he did most of the time.

"Caroline…" He started, his voice gentle and genuine.

"I'm sorry that I wasted your time." Caroline told him as she moved towards the door.

He put his hand on her wrist and stopped her advancement. The blonde inhaled a deep breath before she looked back at him. She didn't say a word and when she didn't move he went behind his mahogany desk and took a seat in the black chair.

"Take a seat," Klaus said as he motioned towards the chair opposite him. "We have a lot to discuss."

Caroline looked over at him with uncertainty, but she nodded before she moved forward and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Tell me what happened and then we can come up with some sort of agreement."

"Okay, but just so you know- we are not friends and we never will be acqaintances because I don't see how that's possible."

"I'm fine with that." Klaus reassured her even though it wasn't the truth.

"Good," she nodded. "Now, I'm here because I got laid off."

"But I thought you were one of the school's most important assets."

"So did I..." She sighed heavily. "But I guess I was wrong." She quickly added, hiding the feeling of worthlessness that was creeping up on her.

"Are you looking for another job then? In a different school, perhaps?"

"I don't think I'm going to go back to being a teacher which is one of the reasons I'm here."

"Meaning?" He wondered as his eyebrows furrowed in curiousity.

"It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does, because I am not about to give you money if I don't know what you will be spending it on."

"You can't control me." She told him as her voice went up a notch.

"That's true, but I do have the right to know where _my _money goes."

"Okay, okay..." She sighed heavily. "I've always loved baking-"

"I know," he admitted as he remembered how she tried to make him happy by baking his favorite cookies and pie.

"Mhm," she whispered.

"So then you want to open a bakery?"

"Yes, I do." She responded as a small smile appeared on her lips because of the images in her mind.

Klaus noticed how the blonde's eyes shined as she thought about the bakery that she wished to open and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He obviously knew that he was a terrible husband to her when they were married and he wanted to get back into his good graces, but he knew that if he would give her the money, she would walk out of his life yet again until she was able to return her debt.

The Brit put his index finger under his chin and he thought about what he could do and his eyes widened when something came to mind.

"What?" Caroline wondered, noticing the widening of his eyes.

"How much do you want this bakery of yours, love?" Klaus asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"I want it a lot." She admitted, a genuine look in her eyes that cemented the fact that she truly did want to open up a bakery that she could call her own.

"Then why don't you ask your parents for help?" He questioned even though he was just about ready to hand her the money for something in return.

"My parents are currently traveling, Klaus. I don't want them worrying about my financial situation while they are doing what they always wanted to do now that they are both retired."

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" She wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will give you the money." He told her.

"Really?" The blonde questioned as her eyes widened in surprise.

The business man could tell that his former wife believed that he would turn down her cry for help and was surprised at the sharp turn.

"Yes," he nodded. "On one condition." He quickly added, shortly after.

"You have my attention." Caroline told him as she shifted in her seat and eyed him hesitantly.

"I will help you financially if you give me an heir." Klaus told her, his exterior completely cool and collected.

Caroline's eyes widened as she stared at him, struck speechless.

_Holy fucking shit,_ the blonde thought.

* * *

There you have it! So, shall I continue, or should I just quit even though I totally don't want too?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! I am back with the second chapter and I have to say that I was blown away by the response this story has gotten so far :)

Enjoy!

* * *

When Caroline didn't respond, Klaus's eyebrows knit together and he eyed her with curiosity in his stormy blue-gray eyes because he wanted to see how she was going to react.

"Well?" He questioned as he leaned back in his seat.

"You can't be serious." She told him as she began shaking her head.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm dead serious." Klaus told her even though he knew that if he continued acting like he currently was, she would walk out of his life yet again, but he did need an heir and he didn't want to have a child with another woman, so that left the woman in front of him.

"No," she shook her head furiously as she backed away from the desk and towards the door.

"Caroline, think about this before you do something you don't want too."

"I will not bring a child into this world knowing that his sperm donor is an alcoholic who doesn't care about anything or anyone."

"Caroline," he said through gritted teeth.

"What!?" She shouted as her hands clenched into fists and her eyes seemed to blaze with fire.

"I have changed and I am no longer the man that was married to you."

"How could you have changed? It's been less than half a decade and I really doubt you are this new and improved man because that doesn't work or make sense- not to me atleast."

"Well then you sure as hell lost all faith in me. Do you remember how we me met? I sure do, but it seems like you don't."

"I remember how we met." She whispered as she thought back to that night in the alley.

_Four Years Ago:_

_As the blonde made her way across the alley, she felt a shiver run down her spine and understood that it had little to do with the Spring breeze that was blowing through. She wore a simple black dress that fit all of her curves perfectly and even though this wasn't how she expected the night to end, she knew that she had to get out of that bar before it was too late._

_After all, she only went there because her friends urged her to do so, but what she didn't expect was to see her ex-boyfriend cuddling up to her former roomate. Suffice to say, Caroline was in no way ready to see them out and about even though it has been a couple of months. _

_When she saw her ex-boyfriend grinding up against her former roommate, she couldn't seem to look away and as soon as she was able too, she left her friends and made her way outside as the tears began to form in her eyes._

_She tried to blink the tears away, but was not very successful because it simply hurt to much to even try and stop them from escaping her eyes. As she walked through the alley, she looked up at the sky and her bottom lip trembled as she continued to make her way through the darkened alley. Of course, it wasn't the wisest decision she ever made, but at that moment she could barely bring herself to care about the consequences that could arise from her being so careless._

_As she walked farther away from the bar, she began to calm down and when she was finally able to breathe normally again, she looked at her surroundings. She could tell that there was no one else there which is why she learned against the red brick wall that was farthest away from the trash cans. The smell of spoiled food and god knew what else entered her nostrils and she felt as if she was going to gag, but thankfully she didn't._

_All she wanted to do was get home, but she didn't exactly have a ride considering that their designated driver was still at the bar. The blonde knew that she could return and wait for her friends in the dark corners of the bar, but she didn't want to feel as if she was a shadow that stood behind them because she knew that they would cut their nights off earlier than expected. _

_With a sigh, she reached for her purse in an attempt to get her cell phone, but quickly realized that she left her purse back at the bar._

_"Shit," she murmured to herself angrily as she shut her eyes and shook her head. _

_It seemed like nothing was going to go her way that night._

_Caroline sat on the ground for a couple of more minutes and pressed her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on them. When she thought that she was ready to stand, she saw a shadow in the distance and yelped without having time to stop her cry from bursting out of her._

_Immediately, she saw the shadow coming closer and shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to make herself unaware of her surroundings. She knew that if this shadow was coming closer to her, he wanted something._

_She began to shake and gripped her hands tightly together out of fear._

_"Love?" She heard a voice say in front of her._

_Caroline realized that the man didn't sound like he wanted to hurt her. Instead he sounded as if he was genuinely concerned._

_"I will not hurt you." He told her quickly and she assumed that he could feel the distress that was coming off of her in waves which is why he was trying to reassure her._

_Surely, that meant that the stranger meant her well, not ill._

_Slowly, Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the stranger- the handsome stranger, she corrected herself as she took in his appearance. He wore a crisp black suit and a white button down dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone. She then noticed the color of his eyes even though it was dark out. She noted that his eyes were a color that she has never seen before on a human being... He had stormy blue-gray eyes and she felt that if she would look a little deeper, she would see the waves crashing against the land._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her and then gave her a small smile._

_"Yes," she whispered even though she wasn't._

_"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down beside her._

_"Your pants..." She started._

_"Oh, don't you worry about my pants," he responded as he winked at her. "These pants were never my favorite anyway." He shrugged jokingly and with ease._

_Caroline laughed out loud because she couldn't help herself and then she self-consciously put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughing that was escaping her._

_"You have a beautiful laugh, love." He complimented as his eyes lit up and his smile deepened which allowed Caroline to see his adorable dimples._

_"Thank you," she whispered as a blush crept onto her cheeks. _

_"Now, why don't you tell a perfect stranger what it is that is plaguing your beautiful mind?" He offered, knowing that he sounded as corny as ever, but not caring._

_"How smooth," she giggled as she felt her spirit rise._

_"Why thank you," he bowed like a gentleman would in the past in the presence of a lady._

_"Thank you," she told him, her voice genuine._

_"Whatever for?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice._

_"For making me laugh. I really appreciate it after the night I had."_

_"Do you care to elaborate?" He wondered and patiently waited for her response._

_"I guess," she shrugged. "Long story short, my boyfriend cheated on me with my roomate and I just saw them grinding against each other in the bar and being all lovey dovey. Suffice to say, my feelings for him have not yet vanished, unfortunately which is why I am out here in the dark."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that...?"_

_"Oh, right," she smiled. "I'm Caroline."_

_"A beautiful name fit for a beautiful woman." He complimented as he sighed with content._

_"Do you have a name, Prince Charming?" Caroline asked as her eyes lit up happily in wake of his response._

_"Ah, so you are one of those women that love watching Disney movies... Am I correct on that assumption?"_

_"Maybe so, Prince Charming." She shrugged as she felt the sadness that she felt earlier, leave her. "Now let me assume something..." _

_"Anything," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner._

_"You are one of those guys that loves watching The Godfather and action films._

_"I'm afraid you're wrong, my lady." He sighed heavily even though she wasn't._

_"And I'm afraid you're not a very good liar, Prince Charming." Caroline responded wittily as her smile widened._

_"Hm... Now I feel like I shouldn't give you my name because I love it how you call me Prince Charming." He told her, his voice taking on a flirtatious tone._

_"Oh really?" Caroline questioned. "Perhaps then I should call you Beast."_

_"Even better," he shrugged as he tried to keep his cool because the tightening in his groin was starting to get unbearable._

_Quickly though, Klaus thought about something that would surely get rid of his erection because he wasn't about to think with his other head when he had one that was intelligent on his shoulders._

_"Hm... Since I really want to know your name, I might just have to use other means." Caroline told him as she moved a little closer to him._

_"I beg your pardon?" He choked out as his erection came back within seconds._

_The blonde couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing as she clutched her stomach and shook her head at how fluttered she made the man that sat besides her._

_"Perhaps I should become a comedian." He offered as he eyed her with lust in his eyes._

_"Oh no," she shook her head playfully. "I don't want a comedian." Caroline added, more serious this time around because she actually seemed to feel something for the stranger that scared the living shit out her just a couple of minutes ago with his footsteps drawing closer, but surprisingly, in those past couple of minutes, she actually felt happy for the first time in a long time._

_They shared a heated look with one another and it seemed as if the emotion in their eyes spoke volumes._

_"Then who do you want?" He wondered._

_"I would tell you, but I don't know his name." _

_"Do I know him?"_

_"You might, actually." She nodded, playing along with him._

_"Well then describe him to me, sweet Caroline."_

_"Well, he has wonderful taste in fashion, adorable dimples, unique colored eyes, and an accent people would kill for."_

_"Hm... That describes about every man I know, but considering that all of my brothers have boring brown eyes except one, I'm afraid they aren't it." He shrugged. "That is too bad." He added._

_"Oh, I don't know..." Caroline told him. "It may be that one brother of yours with unique eyes."_

_"Perhaps, but I highly doubt it considering that he is still in high school. He just started his sophomore year actually."_

_"How nice," she smiled from ear to ear genuinely._

_"Mhm," he nodded. "So tell me, Caroline. What do you believe this man's name to be?"_

_"Good question," she told him as she put her index finger under her chin in a thinking manner. "Considering that he has this wise vibe about him, I am going to have to say his name is either Christopher, Andrew, Richard, Nathaniel, or Nicholas."_

_"No, but you're close." He notified as a smile played on his lips._

_"Really?" The blonde wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity._

_"Nicholas," he clarified. "I'm certain that the man that has caught your fancy is named Niklaus which is short for Klaus."_

_"Klaus," she said._

_"Caroline," he answered and he felt as if he was on cloud nine because of how natural it sounded of her to call him by his first name._

_They smiled at one another and then Klaus reached for her hand before he grasped it gently._

_The blonde looked down at their linked hands and then at him and he smiled._

_"Go out with me." Klaus said, his voice hopeful._

_"I thought you'd never ask." She responded as she smiled at him happily._

Present:

"So, are you going to accept my proposal?" Klaus asked her as he watched her carefully as he studied her every movement.

"I- I need time to think." The blonde responded as she shifted in her seat nervously.

"Well you don't have any time." He reminded her. "You either agree to this or you leave my office."

"Why do you want to make me miserable, Klaus?" She asked him and he noticed that she was on the brink of breaking down.

"Caroline..." He whispered gently because he didn't want her to cry.

"I'll do whatever you ask, but not that. I can't." She shook her head.

Klaus shut his eyes and when he reopened them he looked her squarely in his tear-filled blue eyes.

"You have two options." He told her, his voice as cold as he could.

"What two options?" She asked him as her eyebrows widened in response. Maybe she had another chance to get him to help her without having to give him an heir.

"You either give me an heir or you become my mistress. It is up to you, but if I was you I would go for the former rather than the latter because as soon as I know that you are with child, I will stop joining you in bed, but if you choose to become my mistress, I will not leave your bed ever."

"You are a terrible person." She cried out as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"I'm a successful business man for that reason, Caroline." He shrugged. "Now pick."

The blonde shook her head before she stood up and made her way towards the door.

Klaus's shoulders slumped because the love of his life was leaving him yet again, but then she stopped when she had her hand on the door knob.

"I'll give you an heir." She told him and he barely heard her, but the she raised her voice. "I will sleep with you until I'm pregnant, but I will not respond. I refuse to."

"Okay," he told her. "We start tomorrow night."

"Okay,"

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and if it offended anybody, it was not my intention... I'm just not sure what to label it as, but I think Klaus being an asshole is as close as can get, lmaoo

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I know that I am the worst updater ever and I do apologize for such a long wait. I really am sorry that it took so long. I kind of had writer's block, but then I came up with an idea and now I hope to update more often!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The next night, Caroline sat in her apartment as she stared at her cell phone. Klaus was going to be calling her any minute and then they would start what they agreed on. No matter how much she tried to forget the memories of those nights they spent when they were still in love, she couldn't. How could she when he was the first man that ever truly showed her what it felt to be loved by a man?

Looking back now, Caroline realized that even though she dated Tyler for a little over a year, he never really showed her that he loved or cared about her. For the most part, their relationship was strictly physical. Thankfully, Tyler wasn't the one that took her v-card, but her first boyfriend. The one that she could barely remember now.

She was brought out of her reverie, when she heard her cell phone ring. Looking down at the screen, she read Klaus and sighed before she put the phone to her ear.

"What?" She said, her voice as cold as a tundra.

"Good evening to you as well, love." He replied, his voice chipper.

"Are you downstairs?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She was in no mood to make small talk with her ex-husband. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to be his friend, she was doing this because she was desperate.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm waiting outside."

"Okay, what car are you in?"

"I'm sure you won't be able to miss it, sweetheart."

With a roll of her bright blue eyes, Caroline hung up on him even though she felt a little flutter in her chest. A flutter that she hasn't felt ever since she was happy with none other than the man that waited for her outside.

She grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door.

Once in the elevator, she looked down at her outfit and shrugged. This wasn't a date, so she couldn't bring herself to care about her appearance. Her gray sweat pants were comfortable and the white v-neck that she wore wasn't as tight as her usual attire. In all honestly, she knew that she was dressed as if she was headed to the gym, but wasn't she about to get a work out anyway? She couldn't deny how fucking masterful her ex-husband was in bed, but she was going to make sure that her responses were to a minimum. His already inflated ego would burst if she actually admitted that she enjoyed their little arrangement.

Without another thought of him, she made her way outside and spotted a black limo. With a roll of her eyes, she made her way over to the car and heard the chauffeur coming out, but before he could make his way to her side, she was already settling into the limo.

She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed when she spotted Klaus sitting there with a shit-eating grin on his stupid, handsome face. He wore an elegant black suit and black dress pants. The dress shirt that he wore was red and his hair looked perfect. He looked sexy as hell, but she kept her poker face in place.

"Are you headed to the gym or something?" He questioned as his eyes roamed over her outfit and his smirk widened.

"Listen, I am not here to make small talk with you. Let's do the frick frack and then I can go back home." She told him as she moved over to him and straddled him.

"Not so fast, love." Klaus said as he gripped her waist and set her down on the seat beside him with a pat on her knee.

"Before we do the frick frack as you so poetically put it, we are going to go out and have dinner. Then we are going to dance and only after that will we consummate the arrangement."

"I don't want dinner nor do I want to go dancing. You're not courting me, so cut the crap. We're gonna fuck until I'm pregnant and only after the birth occurred, we'll see each other again."

"No," he said as his eyes darkened. "I am the one paying _you, _so you will do as I wish. We are not going to fuck, Caroline. I'm going to make love to you slowly and when you finally carry my child in your womb, you will move in with me-"

"No!" She cried out. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'll just move in with you. Who do you think you are!?"

"Well, from this day forward, I am your employer and trust me when I tell you this… If I want, I can find another woman that is willing to do what I hired you to do. Surely, you understand that that won't be difficult for me."

"Then go right ahead!" She cried out. "I am not going to live with you ever again, not after the way you treated me while you were going through some shit that you didn't even tell me about."

Caroline noticed that his eyes darkened and she flinched in her seat as she looked down at her lap and began playing with her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline. I never will again."

"You did once," she whispered, more to herself than to him. It was as if she was trying to remind herself that the man that she sat beside had a different side to him that she feared with every fiber of her being.

"I was going through something that I couldn't cope with. I''m sorry for the way I treated you, honestly." He told her. "It was never my intention to treat you the way I did, but during that time I wasn't myself. I drank every night until I felt numb and then when I saw you all bright and bubbly at home, I was jealous. You know that I only ever verbally assaulted you. You have to believe that I did not mean anything that I said."

"You may have verbally assaulted me most of the time, but there were times where you did a lot more than that."

"I know," he said as he looked down at his own lap and shook his head sadly. "I don't drink anymore." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled, her voice genuine. "And I do need the money and I know that technically you are my employer now, but I need you to understand that I can't live with you. It would bring back bad memories and I really don't think that stressing out would be healthy for the child or for myself. I'm sorry, but that is how it is going to have to be. We need to compromise."

"Okay, fine." He told her. "For now, I will drop that subject." He told her.

"Thank you," she visibly sighed as she shook her head.

"Caroline, I know that what I put you through is unforgivable, but I do think that it would be wise if we tried to get past that. Maybe if we left what happened in the past, it would be better for the both of us in the long run. We could become friends, if you would like."

"Klaus, I do thank you for trying to make this situation more comfortable for me, but I don't think we can ever be friends again. As of right now, we have a strictly business relationship. You are my employer and I am your employee. I will give you a child and in return you will give me the money that I need."

"Okay," he told her.

For the next thirty minutes, they sat in silence and when the limo stopped in front of one of New York's hottest restaurants, Caroline looked over at him and shook her head.

"I'm not dressed appropriately for this type of restaurant."

"I figured you wouldn't be which is why I got you a backup." He told her as he got out of the limo and the chauffeur opened the trunk for him.

Caroline put her hand on the door handle, but before she could open it, Klaus already had it open and his hand was outstretched.

Caroline looked at his hand with an unsure expression on her face, but when he gave her his puppy dog eyes, she caved and put her smaller hand into his larger one even though it was a bad idea.

"I know that we can't be friends, but I would like it if you would still give me a chance to show you that I have changed and will never go back to the way I was."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Klaus. We are not in a relationship anymore and will never be again. We may have a physical relationship, but that's nothing. There is no feelings involved and you have to understand that."

"And what will happen if I woo you?" He asked her, his voice somewhat teasing.

"You won't." She told him with finality before she reached for the dress and moved past him and towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"We'll see." He said when she was out of earshot.

* * *

An hour into dinner, Caroline realized that she was actually having fun and she didn't know if she should be afraid of that or not. The blonde did not want to get involved with her ex-husband again, but at this point she was desperate and knew that if she didn't get the money she needed soon, it would be too late for her dream to become a reality. In a way, Caroline understood that she was acting like a prostitute because she was going to be sleeping with him for money.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he took a drink from his glass of sparkling water. Surprisingly, he wasn't drinking alcohol and Caroline understood that he was serious about cutting out alcoholic beverages for good.

"Nothing," she told him.

"Oh, come on." He told her. "I'm sure that you remember just how well I could read you when we were together."

"That's true." She told him as she laughed. Klaus laughed with her and for the first time in a while they both seemed comfortable around one another.

"So, what's going on?" He asked as he took another drink from the glass.

"I was just thinking about how I am now a prostitute." Caroline told him.

Klaus choked on the sparkling water and coughed loudly as he pounded his chest in an attempt to stop coughing.

"Are you okay!?" Caroline cried out as she jumped up and came around him to hit his back and pull his ears up.

"F- fine," he stammered. When the coughing finally subsided, he inhaled a deep breath before his crimson colored face returned to normal.

Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest before her eyes narrowed.

"You scared the shit out of me, by the way." She told him even though she knew that it was a bad idea to show him that she actually cared about him in some way.

"You took me by surprise, Caroline." He told her. "You are in no way a prostitute and you have to understand that I don't see you as one."

"But I'm your employee… An employee that you will be screwing within the next couple of hours in order to become a father in a couple of months time."

"Caroline, I am not simply screwing you. I will not go through with this if you will think in that way. If we make a child, I want our child to be loved by both parties."

"Why should I love it when I'll be giving it to you as soon as I give birth? Does that really sound like a good idea?"

"Of course," he told her.

"It isn't a good idea, Klaus. I will be giving the child to you and technically it will be a closed adoption. I'll leave as soon as I give birth to it and then we will never see each other again."

"Caroline, why won't you give me a chance?" He asked. "I'm trying here and you're as stubborn as always."

"How many more chances do I have to give you? Huh, Klaus? I gave you a million chances when we were still married and I am tired of it! I'm done trying to give you the benefit of the doubt."

His eyes darkened and he stood up before he dropped two hundred dollar bills on the cloth covered table.

"Let's go." He ordered.

Caroline stood up and pulled down the beautiful red strapless dress before she eyed him with curiosity in her eyes.

"If you want this to be strictly business then fine. We'll fuck until you're pregnant and when the child comes, you'll leave our lives with your money in your pocket."

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," he agreed.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was alright even though it was a little shorter...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back with a little Christmas gift for y'all! Also, I have to say that I am blown away by the response that this fanfic still gets even though I took forever to update the third chapter.

Merry Christmas and enjoy!

* * *

Caroline was seething by the time they got back to the limo. She wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off her ex-husband's face, but she knew that she had to keep herself in check. The blonde hated having to act as if he didn't repulse her, but she was desperate. She didn't really have much choice in the matter.

Caroline secretly understood that if she got pregnant and carried the baby for nine months under her heart, she wouldn't be able to give him or her up. Sadly, raising a child on her own wasn't something that she was ready for. She knew that only when she had her business off the ground and it was going well, she would give having children a second thought. Caroline also knew that she would never marry again. She knew that that wasn't fair to her or to the guy that she would hopefully meet in the future, but she didn't have the strength to go through everything that she did when her divorce to Klaus was getting finalized.

Maybe she would choose a sperm donor and be done with it.

With a sigh, she leaned against the window and took in the lights that surrounded the city. With a smile, she exhaled her breath and pretended like Klaus wasn't sitting next to her. It was easier that way anyway…

"I know that you hate me, Caroline." Klaus suddenly said.

"Oh, really?" She questioned. "What gave it away? Maybe it was the fact that I can barely stand the sight of you or maybe it has to do with the fact that you made my life a living hell even though I didn't deserve it?"

"I apologized countless times for my shortcomings, Caroline. Surely, you understand that."

"No matter how many times you apologize, it doesn't change the fact that you showed me your true self when I tried to get through to you. You may have slapped me once, but all those words you threw around in my direction aren't going to be forgotten anytime soon."

"I don't want you to forget how I treated you, though." Klaus said and Caroline finally looked over at him with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Why?" She questioned as her voice cracked even though she hated to show him any weakness.

"Because I want you to see that I am a changed man."

"People don't change, Klaus. They may believe that they changed, but at the end of the day, that isn't true."

"Is that really what you believe?" He questioned as he shook his head and tried to make sense of where the girl that loved him unconditionally went.

"Yes," she said.

As soon as the limo stopped outside of Klaus's condo, Caroline shut her eyes and prayed for strength before Klaus opened the door for her and she stepped out.

With a sigh of relief, the blonde realized that this condo was one that she didn't know about which meant that there would be no bad memories in there.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice genuine.

"As I'll ever be." She responded.

Klaus gave her a reassuring smile before he pulled her towards the entrance gently. The man that sat in the front gave them a smile and Caroline groaned inwardly because she was certain that he knew what they were going to be up to in just a few short minutes.

They made their way over to the elevator and as soon as the door closed behind them, Klaus pinned her against the wall and kissed her with an urgency that she didn't think he possessed. He had his hands on both sides of her head and as their kisses got more frantic, Caroline responded even though she didn't want to. She was yelling at herself to push him away, but her body wasn't listening.

She ran her hands down his front and he groaned as she grinded her front against his very hard length.

"Caroline," he said, his voice hoarse.

Caroline shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the friction between them grew increasingly needy.

When the elevator doors opened, they pulled away from one another.

Klaus' eyes were clouded over with lust and the blonde knew that hers were as well. No matter how much she wanted to deny how he made her body feel, she couldn't. In all honesty, she was looking forward to their little arrangement. After all, she had needs and after her dry spell, she was looking forward to some action- even if her lover happened to be her ex-husband.

"Before we consummate our deal, I have to speak to you about some things." He told her as he gently placed her feet on the ground.

"Ugh," she huffed as she shook her head in order to get rid of her cloud of lust.

"It will take a few minutes," he told her. "And then we can get to the better part of the night." He added cheekily as he winked.

Caroline felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and before he could see just how those words made her feel, she looked away.

Klaus sighed heavily when he took in her reaction, but before he could put a damper on both of their moods, he unlocked the door to his penthouse and invited her inside.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said before he excused himself and headed into the master bedroom.

* * *

Once Caroline was alone, she took a seat on the white leather couch and put her face in her hands because she didn't know what the hell she was doing. If only his kiss made her feel alive again, what would happen when they became one? And when she got pregnant with his child?

The blonde leaned against the pillow and shut her eyes because she suddenly felt a headache coming on.

A couple of seconds later, she drifted off.

When Klaus exited his bedroom, he made his way into the kitchen and took out some fruits- strawberries, blueberries, bananas, oranges, etc.

As he readied the fruit plate, he stop mid-cut and thought back to what happened between them in the kitchen.

After Klaus was able to recover from his terrible drinking habit, he had his fair share of women, but none of them ever made him feel like he did when he was with Caroline- his beautiful ex-wife that was kind, intelligent, and magnificent in every way possible.

The kiss that they shared in the elevator brought all of the feelings that he had for her back with a vengeance.

With a small smile, he finished cutting the banana and then exited the kitchen.

As he set the plate full of fruits down on the coffee table, he looked over at Caroline and realized that she was fast asleep. He knew that there was a possibility that she was pretending to be asleep, but for some reason he didn't believe that to be the case. He knew that the day she had must have been exhausting which is why, he gathered her up in his arms and led her into his bedroom. He pulled the covers away and lay her down in the middle gently. As she cuddled into the pillow, a small smile appeared on his lips. He then removed her shoes and when he was certain that she would be comfortable, he covered her with the duvet.

He then exited the bedroom and made his way back to the living room. He popped a couple of blueberries into his mouth and lay down before he himself fell asleep.

After all, he knew that he wouldn't rush Caroline into consummating their agreement even though that was exactly what he wanted- badly.

* * *

Caroline awoke to a dark room and as her eyes shot open, she looked around the unfamiliar bedroom with wide eyes. The only light was coming from the moon and her jaw immediately dropped because she couldn't remember what happened after she passed out.

_Did he take her?_

_Did she react?_

_Did he make fun of her inability to stay awake long enough to consummate the agreement that would grant her the money she needed?_

As those questions ran through her mind, she looked down at herself and sighed in relief when she realized that she was still dressed in the dress. The only thing missing were the shoes.

She looked to her side and when she didn't see him or a dent, she understood that he simply brought her in and laid her down on the bed before he left.

As she crept towards the door, she opened it and made her way into the living room. There, her ex-husband lay in a v-neck and sweatpants. He had his hands under the pillow and she couldn't help but smile at how he looked.

When she was about to speak, she heard him cry out and her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"No," he said, his voice low. "No, no, no!" He repeated as his voice got louder and he began thrashing on the couch.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried out as she ran over to him, but she knew that he didn't hear her.

"No, Lucas! No!" He cried out as his voice got even louder than before.

The blonde didn't know what to do and as he continued crying out like somebody was carving him with a knife, she finally straddled him and placed her softs hands on his stubble-peppered jaw.

"Sh, Klaus." She said. "It's okay, everything is okay. You're safe."

Caroline continued to talk to him reassuringly and when his eyes opened, his cries stopped.

"Caroline?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

Caroline nodded and felt the blush on her cheeks as he hardened beneath her in record's time. As she started to get off, he kept her in place with his hands on her waist.

"Don't," he begged.

Caroline swallowed, but nodded as she looked away from him.

"What happened?" He asked as soon as he was certain that she wouldn't move away from him.

"You were having a nightmare." She clarified.

"A nightmare? Did I say anything?"

"You repeated no a couple of times, but then you said a name- Lucas."

The Brit outwardly cringed as he gently pushed her away. Once Caroline was away from him, he got into a sitting position and placed his face in his hands.

"Does Lucas have anything to do with what changed you?" Caroline asked, her voice unsure and gentle.

"Caroline, I don't want to talk about it."

"No," she said. "Of course you don't." The blonde added before she stood up and made her way into the bedroom. She removed the dress and got back into her own clothing. Once she was dressed, she made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"It's late and I have some things that I have to do tomorrow. I have to get to bed."

"So stay the night." He urged.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told him honestly.

"But we still haven't discussed the things that I wanted to."

"Fine," she sighed. "Tell me whatever it is you wanted to and then I'll be on my way."

"How about the consummation?"

"I don't think either of us are up to that at the moment to be honest and I don't see why we have to rush it."

"I see," he sighed.

Caroline held her breath to see what it was that he was going to say and her eyes widened when he told her something she didn't think he would.

"I'm in no rush and I want you to be as comfortable as possible before we go through with it. After all, it is a big step."

"Really?" She questioned, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Really," he smiled. "You may not believe me when I tell you this, but no matter how I react, you have to know that I want you to be happy. I know that what I'm asking of you isn't ethical, but I need an heir and I couldn't think of another woman that I would want to be the mother of my child."

"Mother?" She questioned. "How would I be a mother if I'm willing to leave our future child in your care rather than staying?"

"We're only human, Caroline." Klaus said. "I don't know what else I can say."

"Okay," she said before she made her way back to the couch and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that when you get pregnant, I will make sure that you are truly alright and I will also help you look for a place to set up your restaurant in."

"Oh, no." She said. "It's okay, really." She told him.

"Please just allow me to do that one thing… I'll put down the down payment as a gift and after you give birth to my child, I will give you the rest of the money. It will help you get off your feet."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She told him. "I mean I don't think that it would be wise if you knew where I was working."

"It may not be very prudent, but I do think that it is a good idea. I promise you that I will leave you alone as long as you leave me and my child alone."

"Okay," she sighed heavily.

"Good," he smiled as he looked over at the clock. "Caroline, it is already two in the morning." He told her.

"I know… I'll just get a cab."

"No," he shook his head. "I would tell my driver to take you home, but he has already retired. After all, he does have a family of his own."

"Klaus, it really is okay… I don't mind taking a cab to my house."

"Will you just stay the night?" He asked, his voice gentle. "I promise to behave."

Caroline looked around his penthouse and then towards the closed bedroom door.

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay the night…_

"Okay," she said. "But in return, I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"Deal," he smiled.

"Good," she said before she turned away from him and made her way to the bedroom.

As she pushed open the door, she looked back at him and sighed.

"If you were to speak to me about what you were going through, I would have stuck around and made sure that you were okay. But you're obviously still not ready." _Which will probably tear us apart again before the end of our arrangement_, she added silently.

With those words, she shut the door.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright :) And we learned a tiny bit of what it is that made Klaus turn into the man he did (hint: Lucas is an important character in this fanfic)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Caroline awoke with the sun and as she stretched, she smiled happily. For the first time in a long time, she felt well rested even though she fell asleep pretty late.

With a sigh, she stood up and made her way into the master bathroom. As she washed her face with the warm water, she thought back to what happened the night before. The blonde still wondered who Lucas was, but she knew that if she was to ask her ex-husband, he wouldn't tell her. Perhaps one day he would, but for now she was going to let it be. After all, she didn't want him thinking that she actually cared.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, she strolled over to the door and pushed it open. She peeked into the living room and spotted Klaus sleeping. The blanket was on the floor and she shook her head as she smiled at the memory that came to mind.

_She awoke to the sound of the rain clinking against the windowsill. Even though it was raining and she felt a headache coming on, she still smiled as she looked over at her husband of one year._

_He had his hand under the pillow and a small smile played on his lips even in his sleep._

_As her eyes roamed over her husband, she noticed that the blanket that he loved was on the floor and with a shake of her head, she stood up and grabbed it before she gently covered him with it._

_His eyes drifted open and he looked over at Caroline with a dimpled smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear._

"_Scared I'll get sick, love?" He questioned as his eyes shined and he reached for her before she straddled his waist._

"_Maybe," she winked as their lips met. _

_He tightened his hold on her waist and as he got her on her back, the blonde shook her head. Klaus' eyes darkened and he gave her a sexy growl, but before he could do anything, she pushed him away._

"_No morning sex today, hubby." Caroline told him even though she wanted nothing more than to do just that._

"_And why is that, darling?" Klaus questioned as he looked at her with curiosity in his blue-gray eyes as well as mischief._

"_Because," she shrugged as she wiggled away from him. _

_She walked over to their master bathroom and pushed the door open before she looked back at her husband that was pouting her._

"_Shower sex, on the other hand…" She simply said and she could have sworn that at that moment Klaus had super speed._

The blonde was brought out of her memory when she heard Klaus groan in his sleep. Quickly, she covered him and then made her way into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, her eyes widened as she took in the state of the art appliances that he had and the beautiful stainless steel refrigerator that was filled with an assortment of foods to a brink.

Her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes roamed over the granite counter-top and at that moment, she knew that her next goal was to try and achieve having such a kitchen for herself.

With that thought, she began pulling out some different types of ingredients- eggs, turkey bacon, avocado, tomato, oranges, and apples.

She reached for the wooden cutting board as soon as she had the fruits washed. Then, she grabbed the juice maker and rinsed it with warm water. As soon as the apples and oranges were cut, she turned on the juice maker and prayed that he wouldn't wake up. For some reason that she couldn't understand, she wanted him to wake up when the breakfast was ready and the table was set. She knew that it was silly because she understood that if she opened her heart to him one more time, it would break her.

_I'm not opening my heart to him, though… I'm just making breakfast to thank him for his hospitality. _The blonde told herself.

A couple of minutes later, the bacon was getting crispy and one of the omelet's were just about ready.

As she was setting the table, she heard the first signs of Klaus being awake. About three minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe with a sexy smile on his delicious looking full lips that were tempting her like no other.

"It smells amazing in here." He told her as he licked his lips.

Caroline could have sworn that she moaned under her breath, but when he didn't react, she assumed that he didn't hear her.

"It's just about ready." She said.

"Great," he sighed. "Let me just get dressed and wash up and then we can have some breakfast."

"Sounds good,"

Klaus nodded before he turned away from her and made his way into the master bedroom.

Once in the master bedroom, Klaus leaned against the wall and looked over at his unmade bed. With a small smile on his lips, he walked over to the bed and was about to get it back in order before she busted into the room with her hands covering her eyes.

"I'll clean up!" She yelped.

"I'm decent, love." He reassured as he walked over to her and reached for her hands.

When he pulled her hands away from her face, her eyes drifted open and Klaus could have sworn that he felt the breath leave him as her bright blue eyes made themselves known.

Even without any makeup on her hair up in a messy bun, she looked like a goddess that tempted him like no other woman ever has.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Time got away from me and I wanted to have breakfast ready before I started cleaning up."

"Caroline, don't worry about it… I've been on my own for a couple of years now and I have learned a thing or two during the time. Making the bed is probably the easiest thing." He winked.

Caroline sighed and gave him a tiny smile before she made her way over to the bed and fixed the pillows. Then, she took hold of the blanket and thankfully, it landed perfectly on the mattress.

As she took a couple of steps back, she examined her handiwork and frowned when she saw a wrinkle towards the other edge of the bed.

She got on her knees and reached for the edge of the blanket before she tugged it into order.

Behind her, she heard Klaus inhale a sharp breath and her breath immediately hitched as she felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

As she slowly turned around, she sat down on the bed and looked over at him. His eyes were wide and she was certain that the image of her ass up in the air was playing through his mind.

"I'm-" she started.

The Brit held up a finger and shook it before he walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and she saw the lust in his eyes.

"Don't apologize," he demanded as he placed his index finger under her chin and lowered his face to hers. Their lips were mere inches away from each other, but Caroline quickly pushed him away before he could close the space between them.

"The bacon!" She simply said as she jumped up and pushed him out of her way.

With those two words, she seemed to flash out of the master bedroom. In a heap, Klaus sat down on the bed with a thump and placed his face in his hands.

That woman made him feel things that he wasn't ready to feel, but in all honesty, could he really believe otherwise? After all, little miss Caroline Forbes was and always would be his one true love. He mentally kicked himself for fucking things up with her because if he didn't they would have probably had a houseful of kids running around and a couple of dogs as well.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard her call for him in order to let him know that breakfast was ready.

He quickly went into the restroom and then dressed up. Within five minutes, he was just about ready.

Caroline felt her heart thumping in her ears and she quickly inhaled and exhaled a couple of breaths as she placed the bacon that wasn't burnt to a crisp on a plate.

As soon as she had her breathing under control, she took a seat at the table.

"The breakfast is ready!" She shouted and was certain that he heard her even though he had a huge home. As her eyes wandered around the kitchen, she smiled and pictured herself baking a ton of pastries and cooking a bunch of different foods with three children running around.

As he entered the kitchen, she quickly brought herself out of her reverie and shook her head to rid the image from her head even though that was everything that she wanted eventually. Sadly, she couldn't really see that happening and imagining that those kids would look like Klaus wasn't something that she was comfortable with. The blonde knew that their arrangement had to stay completely impersonal and that was exactly what she was going to try and do.

Once he was seated, she noticed him smile as he took in the food and when he grabbed his fork, taking a bite of his omelet, she was almost certain that he heard him moan.

"This is delicious, love." He told her as he grabbed a piece of bacon, biting into it.

"Thank you," she said, keeping her voice even.

"And we are back to the cold Caroline, huh?" He questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied.

"Oh, I am sure that you do, but you're probably right… We should keep this arrangement strictly business. It'll be easier for you as well as for me."

"That would be lovely," she sighed in relief.

Klaus nodded and began eating his food and Caroline followed suit because she was finally feeling just a bit more calm than she did earlier in the morning.

"You do not have a job at the moment, do you?" He questioned as he reached for the napkin and wiped his delicious looking lips.

"Huh?" She questioned as her eyes shot up to his own. She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks because she was pretty sure that he saw her looking at his lips.

With a chuckle, Klaus shook his head.

"I was asking if you had a job at the moment." He repeated himself, thankfully deciding to not tease her.

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "I will be looking for one starting today, actually."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes, maybe somebody will hire me… I doubt I'll be able to work in the kitchen, but it's alright if they'll hire me as a waitress."

"What if I hire you?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched her with curiosity in his blue-gray eyes.

"Um, you already did… You know, uh, to sleep with you and get pregnant because you need an heir."

"We will be sleeping with one another, but I do not want you to think of it as an arrangement where you are selling your body to me. You are not because I simply need a child and I feel like if we did it the natural way, it would be a lot more fun for the both of us."

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip as she took a bite out of her omelet and slowly nodded.

"You're right," she told him. "If anything, I know that we were pretty compatible in bed when we were married, so yes… I can use some fun after all of this stressing over not having a job and such."

"So, you agree that doing it the natural way would be better than being artificially inseminated?

"Yes," she answered even though she knew that being artificially inseminated would be a lot better for her on an emotional level than actually having sex with her ex-husband."

"Very good," he smiled. "Are you currently on birth control?"

"No," she shook her head. "I stopped taking the pills after our divorce."

"Were your sexual partners alright with that?"

"I don't think my sexual life after our divorce should matter, Klaus… So, if you would be so kind, just drop it. I'm clean. Are you?" The blonde asked, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded, dropping the subject of her former lovers for the moment.

"Okay," she sighed heavily.

"Tonight we will begin our arrangement, love. Perhaps you will get pregnant right away, but I think it would be wise if we slept together for about a month, four times a week. That way, by the end of the month, we'll know if it worked out… If not, we will continue until you are pregnant."

"Does that mean we will only go at it once a day?" She questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"No," he told her. "We'll go at it three to four times a day, depending on how we're feeling."

"That's too much, Klaus."

"Fine, we'll start off with two times a day and then we will see how everything works out. I hope you understand that getting pregnant can take a while and if we only have sex sixteen times in a month, it doesn't assure that you will get pregnant. We have to get into the swing of things meaning that we have to be together more than that."

With a sigh, Caroline stood up and brought her still full plate to the sink.

"Okay," she said. "But I hope that you realize that I know what you're up to."

"And what is that?" He questioned as he watched her with curiosity in his blue-gray eyes.

"You're going to try and show me what I'm missing when we're together, aren't you? You're going to try and manipulate me, but I want you to know that you won't succeed. I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"I have no doubt," he told her, giving her a mischievous smile as he stood up.

As he moved over to her, he extended his hand and smiled.

"Do we have a deal, Caroline?"

"Yes, Klaus. We do," she told him as she grasped his hand.

"Good," he smiled.

* * *

There it is! I hope this chapter was alright and I really hope y'all are happy with how things are going so far... There will probably be a time jump in a little while, but that's something I'm not sure I'll be doing. I definitely know that I want this fanfic to have over 20 chapters, so we shall see :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll! So, I am finally back with a new chapter- yay!

WARNING: SMUT! Get ready people :D

Enjoy!

* * *

As dusk approached, Caroline realized that she wasn't all that nervous about what was going to happen between her and Klaus that night. Even though, she wasn't so sure that she was ready for their arrangement, she couldn't deny that it held some sort of appeal. After all, all the times they slept together, they were both able to get mutual benefits out of it and she knew that this time and the times that followed wouldn't be any different.

Caroline knew that Klaus would be arriving very soon which is why she decided to have a glass of wine beforehand. As she poured herself the red wine, she took a seat on the couch and took a sip of it. The wine went down her throat easily and she moaned out loud.

"Enjoying yourself without me, are you?" His voice came from the entrance and her eyes shot open as she looked up at him in alarm.

"I...uh, I thought I would just- well…"

"Have a drink? That is perfectly fine, love." He reassured her as he joined her on the couch. "What would you like to have for dinner?"

"I'm actually not very hungry at the moment." She told him, suddenly feeling on edge.

"Caroline, are you nervous about tonight? If you are, I want to assure you that it is totally okay. I understand that the arrangement that we have isn't exactly an arrangement that many other people have, but I know for sure that this will work."

"Klaus, can I ask you a question?" The blonde asked, not so sure of herself because she didn't want to seem as if she was prying.

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled as he crossed one leg over the other and watched her with his stormy blue-gray eyes doing things to her body.

"Do you really need an heir?" Caroline asked after some thought and she waited for his response patiently.

Klaus didn't respond for a long time and suddenly he sighed heavily and rested his face in his hands for another minute or so before he responded.

"No, I don't need an heir." He answered and he waited for the backlash that would immediately come after, but it never did. It seemed as though Caroline wasn't as mad at him as he thought she would be.

Instead, Caroline moved closer to him and squeezed his hand lightly in an attempt to reassure him that it was okay to continue.

"I don't need an heir, but I really do want a child. I'm lonely," he admitted. "And if I have a child, I'll be able to at least have something of importance in my life."

"I thought you were a workaholic." Caroline told him, a small smile on her lips. "Are you sure you'll have time to take care of child because a child is a lot of responsibility, after all."

"Yes, I'm sure that I will."

"And what if you don't have the time to care for said child? What then?" She questioned because she genuinely had to know if it was the right decision to bring a child into his life if he wasn't one hundred percent certain about it.

"I feel like we're at an interview." He told her with a shake of his head and a ghost of a smile on his full lips.

"Probably because we technically are… Think of me as the surrogate mother here that wants to know about the child's life that I won't be apart of."

"You're not going to be a surrogate mother, Caroline. If at the end, you want to stay with me and our child, I won't argue. Hey, maybe I'll finally get a second chance of making things right between us. For real this time."

"I don't think that that is going to happen, Klaus. I am sorry to tell you that, but I don't think I'll ever be ready to come back to you after everything that occurred between us."

"You may think that at the moment, but I have a feeling you'll change your mind eventually."

"Don't hold your breath." Caroline said because she honestly believed that she wouldn't stay with him even after she gave birth to their child.

Thinking about it now, Caroline realized that she didn't think she would be able to leave once she saw her newborn baby.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus said as he eyed her with curiosity in his eyes and his index finger under her chin.

"After I give birth to the child, I don't want to see it." Caroline told him as she heard her heartbeat in her ears.

"What?" He questioned as his jaw dropped slightly and he stared at her as if she had two heads. "You don't even want to see how our child will look?"

"No," she shook her head. "There is no reason to make it emotional. We have a deal and I intend to follow through with it."

_Even though it might kill me_, she added silently.

"Caroline... You can't be serious." Klaus said, still not believing her words. He knew for a fact that Caroline wouldn't be able to walk away, but apparently she thought that she was strong enough to do exactly that.

"I am," she told him with finality. "Now, how about we get started?"

"Are you sure?" He asked as he bit down on his bottom lip because he wasn't sure what to do. Obviously, Klaus was up for sex with the blonde beauty, but her saying that she didn't want to see their child didn't sit right with him.

"Yes," she answered immediately.

"Okay," he whispered as he outstretched his hand for her to take.

Once their hands were clasped together, they made their way over to his bedroom. Once inside, Klaus pressed his lips to her own and wrapped his hands around her waist as he walked them towards the bed.

Caroline's legs hit the bed and Klaus pulled away before he gave her one of his signature smiles. He ran his palms down her arms and the blonde shivered as she felt the goosebumps rising on her skin.

"There is nothing to be worried about." He told her as he slowly pushed up her shirt and unclasped her bra.

As he pulled up her shirt and threw it across the room, Caroline started working on the buttons on his own shirt with a tiny smile on her lips. What they were going to do in a short while was not going to be emotional and she was going to make sure of that. Sure, when a man and woman were intimate, there were some emotions involved, but in their case there wouldn't be. All they really had was an arrangement.

As Klaus was pulling down her bra straps, he frowned in her direction with confusion in his blue-gray eyes.

"I see the wheels turning in your pretty little head, Caroline. What did I tell you? There is absolutely nothing to be worried about and from what I remember, our times together had to do with one hundred percent pleasure."

"I know, I know." She sighed as she finally got the last button on his dress shirt free. Once Caroline was naked from the waist up, Klaus' eyes widened as he licked his lips and took in the sight of her magnificent breasts. Her skin had somewhat of a tanned hue to it and the little pink buds puckered at his nod of approval and brilliant smile.

"Absolutely stunning," he told her as he lay her down on the pillows and moved above her before he pressed his lips to her own.

Caroline moaned as he nipped at her lips and she ran her fingers up and down his back with enthusiasm as he moved one of his hands to her right breast and squeezed.

"Oh my god," she moaned as he began massaging her nipple with a smile on his lips.

"You like that?" He asked, knowing that she did.

"Yes!" She answered. "God, yes." Caroline added as she bucked her hips against the rough fabric of his pants. She knew that her panties were damp and even though she felt somewhat embarrassed at being so wanton under him even after everything that he put her through, she couldn't make herself push him away because she wanted this.

_So much_, she thought to herself.

When Klaus' lips closed over one of her nipples, she tightened her hold on his shoulders and whimpered as he licked and nipped at her nipple. As he was licking one of her nipples, he began touching her other one. As he circled her nipple with his thumb, she moved her hands to the button on his pants, but before she could undo it, he moved her hand to the side.

"This is about you right now." He clarified. Right after, he licked down her stomach and moved south as he removed her pants. Shortly after, her panties followed.

When Caroline was naked to his gaze, he moved away from her and took in the sight of her laying on her back. His gaze started at the bottom and moved upwards. Her legs looked as if they went on for miles and the smooth skin against his callused hands felt like heaven.

"Magnificent," he told her as his eyes zeroed in on her womanhood that was pink and swollen as well as damp with her arousal.

As he moved his lips towards her womanhood, Caroline looked at him with wide eyes and when she realized that he wanted to go down on her, she quickly shook her head.

"No," she told him quickly.

Immediately, Klaus moved his face away from her nether lips and looked over at her face with confusion in his eyes.

"You don't want me to?" He wondered because he knew that if she said no, he would stop what he was doing.

"No," she told him. "I'm sorry… I'm not ready for that."

"Okay," he whispered before he stood up and moved to the other side of the room. As he was reaching for his dress shirt, Caroline's voice stopped him.

"I don't want you going down on me, but I didn't say anything about actually having sex." She reminded him. "I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Klaus questioned as he slowly moved back towards the bed.

"Yes," she reassured him. "Now take off your damn pants and let us get started on our little arrangement." She commanded, her voice taking on a hoarse tone that sounded like music to his ears.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked as he unbuttoned his pants, all the while looking at her without dropping his eyes. Knowing that she wanted him made him feel absolutely wonderful about himself because he knew that he was the one that fucked up their relationship when they were married.

After all, when Klaus met Caroline in that alley behind that bar, he knew immediately that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but of course he messed it all up. Unfortunately, losing Lucas had an effect on him and he couldn't seem to cope with the loss of the boy that looked up to him.

It was bad enough that before Lucas ended his own life, he got into an argument with Klaus, but remembering how it all went down and how he couldn't do anything about it terrified him to no end.

Quickly, Klaus shook his head because he didn't want to think about what happened with Lucas. Instead, he wanted to solely focus on the beautiful woman that lay on the bed willing and waiting for him to make their bodies one.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing the look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Perfect," he reassured. "Just perfect," he smiled.

With that, he moved out of his pants and boxer briefs and rejoined her on the bed. His hardened length pressed against her flat stomach and he smiled at the thought of seeing her stomach grow because she carried his child within her- the child that they would create together.

He moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed it. The blonde whimpered as she reached for his length. As she was stroking him, he groaned before he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head.

"No touching," he told her because he knew that he was very close to reaching his release, but he was no way in hell going to come without even being inside of her.

"Then hurry," she ordered as she grinded her hips against him.

"Gladly, love." He smirked before he positioned himself at her entrance. As he moved an inch inside, Caroline moaned and urged him to move further inside of her.

With that, he sheathed himself within her and began a rhythm- one that was slow at first, but only gained momentum.

As he thrust in and out of her, increasing his speed he felt her walls clench against his length and moved his thumb to her clit before he kissed her on the lips.

A couple of seconds later, Caroline's climax arrived and she chanted his name as she came down from her high.

"Wow," she said, her eyes dark and filled with lust.

Smiling, he thrust into her warm heat a couple of more times before he felt his own climax arrive. As he came inside of her, he cried out her name.

Breathing heavily, he looked down at the beautiful woman and gave her a genuine smile as he pulled out of her and lay down on her side. For the first time in a long while, Klaus felt content and he only hoped that Caroline did as well.

"I can get used to this." He told her, but only seconds later did he realize the words that he stated.

Caroline immediately straightened beside him as her breath hitched in her throat, but before the blonde could second guess their agreement, he reassured her with a soft touch.

"This isn't forever, Caroline. I know that." He reassured her even though he knew that he wanted it to be.

"Okay," she whispered as he pulled her to his front and spooned her body against his own before he shut his eyes.

* * *

There you have it, people! So, Klaus and Caroline finally got together and I know my smut writing is not very good, but I think I got the point across, yeah? And now, y'all know more about Lucas :) Uh oh... Looks like Klaus wants to be with Caroline for the long haul, but will that happen? Stick around and see, my lovelies!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

And I am back with the seventh chapter in this fanfiction and I hope it is okay even though this is somewhat of a filler chapter!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to an empty bed and as she looked over at Klaus' side, she sighed heavily because the night before brought back memories of the good times they had while they were married.

As she pulled the sheet around her, she stood up and made her way into the master bathroom. Once inside, she went over to the sink and looked into the mirror as she turned on the warm water.

Tucking the sheet tightly around her body, she bent down and filled her hands with the warm water and only then did she splash her face with it. Feeling more awake, she took some toothpaste and put it on her finger before she brushed her teeth.

A knock at the door had Caroline looking in that direction and when she spotted Klaus standing there in his well-fitted black suit, she couldn't help the little shiver that ran down her spine.

"Good morning, love." He told her, a full smile on his lips as he made his way further into the bathroom.

"Good morning," she nodded as soon as she rinsed out her mouth and grabbed one of the towelettes that were hanging on the ramp.

"How did you sleep?" Klaus wondered as he took a seat on the edge of the bath tub and smiled at her, showing her his pearly whites.

"Like the dead," she answered because it was the truth. After their little session, Caroline knocked out and fell into a dreamless slumber. "How about you?"

"Fine," he answered. "Better since you were beside me."  
"You slept in the bed with me?" Caroline asked even though she wanted to come up with a witty response, but couldn't at the moment.

"For a little, yes." He nodded. "I didn't think you would be okay with me waking up by your side… That's just too intimate, I guess." He shrugged.

"Well, you're right about that, but I don't think it really matters considering that we did the deed last night. It really can't get anymore intimate than that."

"Indeed," he smiled. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Um, actually I have to head back to my apartment." She told him because she knew that she had some chores that awaited her- laundry, cleaning, etc.  
"There's no need for that, sweetheart." He told her as he reached for her hand and pulled her to him.

"Pardon me?" She questioned as she eyed him with curiosity in her bright blue eyes and quickly pulled up the sheet that was threatening to fall away.

"Move in with me." He told her as he took ahold of her waist and tickled her teasingly.

"Oh, um… No, I don't think that's a good idea, so um no… Thank you for the offer, though, really."

"Oh, come on, Caroline… If you think about it, you'll be able to save up your money instead of paying for your rent and all that other stuff."

"Klaus… Please, don't do this. I'm here for one reason and one reason only and I honestly don't think that it would be a good idea if I moved in after everything that we have been through. I am sorry, but I do hope that you understand that I will feel more comfortable in my own apartment than in this home of yours."

"Okay," he sighed heavily. "I won't force you into doing something that you don't want to, but I do hope that you will think on it."

"I don't have to think on it." She said. "I already gave you my answer, so if you would just drop the subject altogether, that would be lovely."

"Whatever you want." He nodded before he let her and sidestepped her as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Wait, we're not going to do it again?" She asked, feeling the disappointment immediately even though it was uncalled for. The blonde didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to be intimate with him again, but for some unknown reason she did.

"Not right now." He answered. "And anyway, I have a job to get to and a bunch of business meetings."

"Okay," she said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm alright." He responded before he shut the bathroom door.

With a sigh, Caroline waited for him to shut the bedroom door, but when he didn't, she knew that he was still there.

As she came out, she spotted him sitting on the bed and made her way over to him.

"I thought you left." She told him.

"I was going to, but would you like to borrow one of my cars to get home? I know that you have to start looking for a job, but if you would like, my offer stands- you can work in my apartment- clean and cook, or whatever."

"No, I'm okay. I'll catch a cab and as for your job offer, I would really much rather work out of this apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Now, go onto work… You have a bunch of things to do anyway."

"That I do," he agreed as he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders before he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As he pulled away from her, he smiled at her with a mischievous gleam in blue-gray eyes and walked away shortly thereafter.

* * *

The blonde's day wasn't looking too promising, but as soon as she had her chores finished, she quickly dressed and started off at a bagel shop that was near her home. Obviously, she didn't exactly want to work in a bagel shop because of her extensive culinary skills, but at this point she would work anywhere if it meant that she had some money that didn't come from her ex-husband.

As she made her way into the bagel shop, she made her way over to a man with a beer belly because she knew that he was the owner.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as his eyes raked over her body.

An unwelcome shiver ran down Caroline's back and she took a step back before she cleared her throat and put her hands together.

"I was wondering if you were hiring." She told him even though she knew that even if he was, she wouldn't want to work with such a person because he gave her the creeps like no other.

"No," he shook his head. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine in my second business."

"Your second business? Caroline asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "You'll fit right in." He smiled and she noticed that one of his front teeth were missing.

"No, thank you." She shook her head and as she turned to leave, he clasped her wrist and stopped her from going any further.

"Think on it, sweetpea." He urged. "I can tell you right now that if you take the job you will see money that you never had before."

"I'm good." She told him as she freed herself from his hold and felt the goosebumps rise on her skin.

Quickly, she ran out of the bagel shop and vowed to herself that she would never eat there again or step foot inside that place because the owner- plain and simple- gave her the fucking creeps.

Once out in the fresh air, she walked across the street and turned the corner before she placed her hands on her thighs and bent over because she needed time to relax. When she was able to do just that, she silently gave herself a pep-talk and made her way into the diner a couple of blocks away.

Once inside, she took a seat on one of the free chairs and decided that it would probably be best if she had some coffee and something to eat.

"Can I help you?" An older woman in glasses questioned as she set the menu in front of Caroline and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes," the blonde said. "But first, may I please have a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin?"

"Sure thing, sugar." She nodded. "Would you like a regular cup of coffee or decaf?"

"Reg-" She started, but only then did she remember that there was somewhat of a possibility that she was already pregnant. "Decaf, please."

"Not a problem," the nice lady smiled and turned her back on Caroline who looked around the crowded diner.

When the cup of coffee was ready, she set it down in front of Caroline and then grabbed a plate as she reached for a blueberry muffin.

"Now that you have your coffee and muffin, what can I help you with, dear?"

"Actually… I was wondering if you were hiring?" Caroline told her as she looked at her name tag- Dawn was the woman's name.

"I don't think so, but maybe there is some space in the kitchen for you… Do you cook at all?"

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded. "I do."

"Is that so?" Dawn questioned, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Mhm," Caroline nodded. "My name is Caroline by the way and I learned everything that I know from my late grandmother… She loved working in the kitchen and I guess I got my talent from her."

"A pleasure, Caroline." She smiled. "My name's Dawn." She added as she pointed at her name tag. "And I think that perhaps we do have an opening for you… That is, if you don't mind working under the chef as we call him."

"Not at all, ma'am." Caroline quickly told her, shaking her head. "I would be delighted to work in this fine establishment."  
"Why thank you, Caroline. You are far too kind." Dawn smiled. "Now, our workers here get nine dollars an hour because I'm afraid we can't do anymore… This place is usually packed, but the rent and the produce takes much of our profit."

"I understand," Caroline nodded even though she knew that nine dollars per hour wasn't exactly enough for her in order to pay her rent and whatnot.

"Good," she smiled. "How about you start tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely." Caroline said as she took a sip out of her coffee and a bite out of her muffin.

"Very good, then." Dawn told her before she excused herself because she needed to take care of another client.

As Caroline was eating her muffin, her phone rang and as she took it out, she noticed that Klaus was calling her.

"Hello?" She said.

"Any luck on your job hunt?" Klaus wondered, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yes, actually." She smiled. "I got a job at a diner near my apartment and I start tomorrow morning."

"That's great!" He told her, excited. "Is the pay okay?"

"It's enough," she answered because she didn't want to go further into the subject.

"Are you sure because you don't really sound so sure." He told her.

"It's fine for me… It's enough and it'll pay the rent, so there is nothing to be worried about."

"So you still don't want to move in with me, then?" He asked as he sighed heavily and put his face in his hand.

"No," Caroline answered. "It's not a good idea and I hope you understand why."

"I do, even though I don't really want to." Klaus told her as he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good," she told him, feeling relieved. "Do you want me to come over tonight?"  
"I do," he nodded. "And please do make sure that you're rested. Even though our one time last night was enough for both of us after a long day, I do think that we have to bring it up a notch. Perhaps a minimum of two times and a maximum of three times will be to your liking?"

"Um, I don't know, but considering that my job hunt has been cut significantly short because of my good fortune today, I'll take a nap. Anyway, the sooner I get pregnant, the better it is for the both of us."

"You're probably right." He agreed half-heartedly. "I still want you to move in with me when you're pregnant just because I want to make sure everything goes alright."

"Okay, but I'm only going to move in for the first trimester because I've heard that that one is really the worst of the three trimesters."

"We'll see," he simply said, sounding as nonchalant as ever.

"No, we already know or at least I do. For the first three months I'll move in, but then I'm going back to my place."

"Yes, ma'am." Klaus told her and she knew that he was smiling with his full, delicious lips. "I'll see you tonight then."

"That you will, Klaus. That you will..."

"Have a lovely nap."

"Oh, I intend to." She replied and as she was about to hang up, she heard his voice.

"Maybe you'll even dream of me."

"Uh huh, not going to happen." Caroline said before the line went dead.

With a chuckle, Klaus leaned back in his chair and reached for the Manila folder on his desk.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was okay and I hope it wasn't too boring and I also kind of sort of have a feeling that that sleazy bagel guy will be trouble in the near future, so watch out for that :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So I am finally back with the new chapter and I apologize for the long wait! I hope this chapter even those by it is a tad bit short is still an enjoyable read!

Enjoy :)

* * *

That night, Caroline entered Klaus' place an hour before it was time for him to come home and she found the spare keys inthe potted plant beside his door.

Turning on the light, she placed her purse on the side table and bent down to take off her black heels. Then, she unbuttoned her trench coat and placed it on a hanger in the closet. Once done, she made her way further into his home and looked at her reflection in the mirror- her curly blonde hair was elegantly hanging from her back and she wore a striped pencil skirt and hot-pink tank top. She wore some makeup, but not too much.

Shaking her head, the blonde moved away from the mirror and swallowed as she thought about why she was dressed up so nicely. After all, it wasn't like this was going to be an actual date- she was there for one reason and one reason only.

"No," she said out loud. There was no way in hell that she was going to overthink the reason why she suddenly wanted to impress Klaus with her choice of outfit.

Breathing in deeply and then exhaling, Caroline made her way into the kitchen and began rummaging around in the refrigerator for a couple of vegetables. As she bent down and retrieved two tomatoes, an avocado, a cucumber, and lettuce she heard footsteps and quickly straightened herself out.

Looking in the direction of the kitchen entrance, she was able to make out Klaus' silhouette and forced herself to remain emotionless.

"Hello, love." He said, a smile playing on his lips as he entered the kitchen.

He wore a pair of black dress pants and a grey button down shirt that matched his eyes spectacularly.

"Hello, Klaus." She nodded in acknowledgement as she turned away from him and brought the vegetables to the sink.

Turning on the sink, she reached for a bowl and placed the vegetables inside as she removed the stickers from them.

A couple of seconds later, she felt his breath on her neck and urged herself to remain calm. The reason why he was so close was probably because he wanted to see what she was going to do with the vegetables.

"You look exquisite, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear as she felt his breath on her shoulder and then his callused hand.

"Thanks," she said and congratulated herself for being able to keep her voice together and without emotion.

"You're very welcome, but do you know what that little skirt of yours does to me?" Klaus asked, his voice hoarse as he moved his hand down her side and rested it right by her breast.

"The skirt reaches my knees, Klaus." She told him. "So, there is nothing little about it." She sassed.

"Perhaps in your opinion," he said as she felt his hard body pressed up against her own and his arms circle her midsection.

"Klaus," she said through gritted teeth as she looked over at his face. She noticed that his eyes were dark with desire and she immediately felt the fluttering at the apex of her thighs.

"I want to fuck you from behind, sweetheart." He admitted as Caroline swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

The blonde knew that she had to say no, but instead she said something entirely different and threw caution to the wind.

"Yes," she breathed out as his hand skimmed her skirt with a feather-light touch that made her insides quiver.

Immediately, Klaus shut off the sink water and wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved towards the counter.

"Hands on the counter," he commanded and Caroline realized that she was quick to do as he bid. "Legs spread out," he growled.

Once in position, Klaus pulled up her skirt and licked his lips as he looked at her delectable ass with a smirk on his full lips.

"Magnificent," he said as he moved her panties aside with his finger in order to test her wetness. Thrusting his finger inside her, he groaned as her muscles clamped around his finger as she moaned.

Moving his thumb to her clitoris, he pushed down on the little pearl and she arched her back in response as she groaned out loud.

"Already so wet and ready." He said, sounding cocky beyond belief. "It seems like I truly do know how to give you pleasure, sweetheart."

"Shut the fuck up, Brit." She said through gritted teeth. "And I still do not know why you're not already inside me."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked as he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down.

Once they were at his knees, he tore the blonde's panties and worked her clitoris. About forty seconds later, her climax approached and just as she was coming down from her high, he thrust into her from behind.

"Ohhh," she moaned as her hands clenched into fists and he thrust in and out of her.

Finding a rhythm, he continued to move in and out of her as she arched her back and pushed her ass back.

Groaning out loud, Klaus gave one final thrust before his white hot seed spurted into her.

Breathing heavily, he removed his member from within her and pulled down her skirt as he did up his own boxer briefs and dress pants.

Turning her in his direction, he kissed her right on the lips and she kissed him back, only to push him away soon thereafter.

"You owe me panties." She said as she narrowed her bright blue eyes at him and looked adorable in every sense of the word.

"No problem," he smirked. "But perhaps, for future reference, you simply shouldn't wear anything underneath to begin with."

"Yeah, right." She said as she walked back to the sink, working her hips like a professional model. Pushing down the excitement that was bubbling within her, she reached for a knife and the lettuce.

Laughing, he came up behind her and moved her hair to one side before he placed his lips on her collarbone and gave her a tiny kiss.

"You're making salad, I assume?" He questioned as he looked at the vegetables from behind her shoulder.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "Then I'll order the pizza and we can continue our activities right after our hunger for food in satiated."

"I hope you know we're only going one more time tonight." Caroline told him as she eyed him with a serious look in her eyes even though she was far from feeling that at all.

"One more time? I thought I said we'd be going three times earlier today."

"You did, but that was your maximum and two was your minimum. One down, one more to go." She told him, smiling at him innocently as she took in the expression on his face.

"You think so?" He asked as he grabbed a tomato as well as a knife and began cutting it.

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." He shrugged as he put down the tomato and knife and grabbed his phone.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the pizza was delivered and the salad was ready with a simple dressing that included a lemon and pepper.

As the two sat down to eat, Caroline reached for the remote control and turned on the television.

As she was flipping through the channels, she felt Klaus' hand on her own and he pulled the remote control from her grasp.

"Wha-?" The blonde started before he covered his mouth with her own and laid her down on the couch.

Kissing her tenderly, Caroline began responding as she herself wrapped her hands around his neck, but as his hand moved down her abdomen, she pushed him away.

"Not now," she told him. "And I'm really hungry, so maybe we should just get to the eating part of the evening."

"There is definitely something that I would like to eat, but neither is it the delicious salad you made nor the slices of pizza."

Gasping, Caroline looked away from him as her cheeks colored a scarlet red.

"Since when are you so open with what you want out of sex?" Caroline questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice as she eyed him.

"Wasn't I always?" He asked as he looked over at her with a dimpled smile on his lips.

"Definitely not," she shook her head. "Not at all, actually. It was all vanilla with you when we were married, but now? It is completely different."

"If you want to go back to the vanilla, we can do that, but I just find what we do now so much more fun."

"Is that so?" She asked as she gave her one of her signature smiles.

"Yep," he nodded. "Now, perhaps you'll allow me to eat what I'm really craving after our little dinner of pizza and salad."

"Maybe," she nodded as he handed her a slice of pizza.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke in Klaus' arms and stretched as a little whimper escaped her mouth.

"Good morning," she heard Klaus say as she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Morning," she responded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Removing his arms from her torso, she wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up as she searched for the clothing that was now splayed across the whole bedroom.

"Are you in a rush?" Klaus questioned, the confusion evident in his voice as he plopped his back against the pillow and crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"Yes," she simply said. "I have a job that I have to get to." Caroline added coldly as she pulled on the discarded skirt from the night before.

"Okay," he said. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all," she shook her head. "I simply have somewhere that I have to be."

"Caroline, I could have sworn that last night we were getting along famously, but now it seems like you are intent on pushing away. Why?"

"It doesn't matter why. All we have to remember is the reason why we formed this arrangement in the first place. You need an heir and I need financial help."

"I know," he nodded. "But I don't see why we can't be friends for the duration of our arrangement."

"We're one another's exs, Klaus. I need you to remember that and I hope that you do not have some hope of us ever getting back together."

"Despite what you may think, sweetheart..." He drawled. "I'm not looking to get leg shackled ever again and I can assure you now that I don't have some sick fantasy of us living together happily ever after, after my heir is born." He told her, sounding harsher than he wanted to.

In all honesty, however, Klaus was beginning to get tired of Caroline's continuous ramblings about how they were never getting back together. Even though some piece of him wanted them to reunite, he knew that that wasn't an option considering just how stubborn Caroline Forbes was.

"Good," she nodded, but before the emotions in her eyes could change into something emotionless, Klaus recognized the sadness in them.

"Good," he agreed. "Now, perhaps you should run along to your new job and I won't be needing you tonight."

"Bu..." Caroline started as she looked up at him with the confusion evident on her face.

"I think we need some time apart, Caroline. And anyway... You may already be pregnant, but we will meet again in two days time- if that is satisfactory for you, of course."

"Okay," she nodded as she walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment with her head held high even though she was in a state of upheaval.

Even though Klaus knew that he was the one to suspend their arrangement for the time being, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. In a way, he wanted the blonde to show up anyway, but he knew that she wouldn't.

* * *

There you have it! Hopefully the smut wasn't too bad and I know that Caroline may be acting like a child, but we can't have her fall into his arms again so easily, now can we?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! No, your eyes are not deceiving you! I am back with a new chapter after about a year it seems (my god, I am so so sorry!). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and like where it is going thus far.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two days later, Caroline made her way over to Klaus's home and as she got into the elevator, she leaned against the wall and sighed.

Truth be told, in the past two days, Caroline realized that she missed Klaus and this wasn't good. After all, after she got pregnant and gave birth to his baby, they would go their separate ways. What would happen then?

In actuality, nine months was a long time and after that, how would she live?

Huffing in annoyance, Caroline realized that her feelings for Klaus may have resurfaced and that wasn't good at all. Also, she didn't want to feel as though she was a weakling that would forgive him for all that he did...

After all, he broke her heart once and she was certain that if she let him, he would break her heart again. The blonde simply wasn't willing to take that risk if she was being honest.

When the elevator doors opened, she made her way over to his door and slid the keys into the lock. When she was inside, she smelled something delicious and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Caroline." He said, smiling in her direction.

"Good evening," she replied as she took off her coat and put it on the back of a chair. Then she came over to his side and watched as the pasta sauce sizzled in the pan.

"Are you making dinner?" She asked as she licked her lips.

"I am," he nodded as he motioned for her to take a seat on one of the chairs.

When Caroline was seated, she crossed one leg over the other and watched him with a curious expression in her bright blue eyes.

For some reason, he ex-husband was acting more reserved and that had her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"So…" She said in order to begin some sort of conversation with him.

"How has everything been these past few days?" He asked as he stirred the pasta sauce and added in some basil as well as onion.

"Great," she told him. "I have a job that I enjoy, after all."

"I'm not talking about your work love. What I want to know is how are you?"

"Fine," she assured. "I'm sorry to say that I do not yet know if I conceived- it's too early to tell to be quite honest."

"About that…" He started and she watched him with rising confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Is everything alright?" The blonde questioned as she looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"These last few days I've thought a lot about our agreement and I have come to the conclusion that it may not be the best of decisions to bring a child into our already complicated lives."

"What?" She said, not believing what she was hearing. "But I may already be pregnant." She reminded him and he nodded gloomily.

"That's true," he agreed. "Nonetheless, I've thought about our arrangement and I don't want you thinking that you have to basically sell your body to get some financial help."

"I wasn't selling my body!" She cried out. "You wanted a child and you wanted me as his or her mother."

"You're right," he agreed. "Still, I should have never offered you to become my…well, mistress. I must admit that when I saw you for the first time in a couple of years, I wanted to get back at you, but now I understand what a fool I was. I hope you can forgive me for these last few weeks. You deserve better than what I can offer you, and I shall help you financially no matter what."

"Our agreement, Klaus? Are you saying that it has come to an end?" She questioned, her eyes widening in disbelief as she watched her ex-husband with genuine confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Yes," he said under his breath as he shut his eyes.

"But… But-" Caroline started saying, but when she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, she stopped.

"I understand now why you asked me for a divorce, Caroline. I was cruel to you and when something went wrong I took it out on you- emotionally."

"You did," she agreed as she thought back to that dark time in their lives. "But you have changed and I see that now. In the beginning of our arrangement, I wasn't so sure. Now, however, I know that you have taken yourself in hand and will never return to being that type of man."

"I want to believe you, but there is something holding me back. I don't want to hurt you again, love. You mean too much to me to even comprehend doing that again which is why I am telling you that our arrangement has come to an end. Nonetheless, I would be very grateful if we remained friends."

"And what if I don't want our arrangement to come to an end? Is there nothing that I can do to change your mind?" Caroline questioned, hating that she sounded so fickle and weak...

"Why would you want to, though… Think about it, I will help you achieve your dream from one friend to the other. There is no reason for you to have to carry a child that you won't even raise…"

"And if I am pregnant? What then? Are you saying that I will have to get an abortion? Because I won't." She immediately told him.

A sad smile appeared on his lips just as he began stirring the pasta sauce yet again.

"If you are pregnant, I will not tell you to get an abortion. At this point, it is your choice… If you are pregnant and wish to have the child, then I'll only support you."

"And in nine months when I give birth to him or her? What then? Will you leave the child in my care of take him or her away from me?"

Shutting off the gas, Klaus took out a large plate and put the pasta there. Soon thereafter, he poured the sauce over the pasta and placed it in the center of the table.

Taking a seat across from her, he motioned for her to put some of the pasta on her plate, but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." She declared.

"I may have treated you badly when we were married, but I would never take the child away from you. And if you have conceived, it'll be your choice whether or not you wish to raise him or her by yourself or with my help."

"I don't want to be a burden." She announced as the delicious smell invaded her nostrils and she licked her lips.

With a chuckle, he took ahold of her plate and placed some pasta there before he slid the plate back in her direction.

"Eat, sweetheart." He urged. "I made enough for two and though I find myself to be hungry, I'm not hungry enough to eat the whole plate."

"Alright," she sighed as she took a forkful and chewed. "It's amazing," she said as a moan escaped her lips.

Klaus watched her under his eyelids and felt like he was making a mistake. After all, that simple moan of hers had him hard as a rock which made it rather uncomfortable considering that he was basically putting a stop to their intimate gatherings…

"Do you like it? Really?" He asked and when she nodded, a smile appeared on his lips.

"You're a great cook and I have to say that I am surprised." She confessed.

After all when they were married, Caroline was the one that cooked all of their meals and though Klaus helped when he wasn't in a drunken stupor, he didn't make their meals by himself…

"Well, after our marriage didn't work out, I tried to get my act together. Thankfully, I was able to achieve such a difficult task and I found myself wanting to learn how I can be independent."

"That's good," she smiled. "I'm glad that you were able to get your life back together."

"As am I," he nodded in agreement. "Now, how about we enjoy this delicious meal and maybe later we can watch a movie or something."

"Is that a good idea?" She asked, genuinely curious as to what his answer would be.

"It may not be, but I want to remain friends with you if you are in agreement."

"But why?" Caroline wondered aloud, not sure what to make of his offer of friendship…

"I wish to make amends, love. When we were married, it was a very dark period in my life. I know that you were not to blame, but I guess I was using a defense mechanism. And it wasn't your fault at all… My father passed away and I was given the reins of the company and I was- I was afraid." He confessed and she reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's okay," she whispered. "We all have times in our lives where we do not how to deal with something or the other. The important thing is that you were able to get past it. And I'm sure you father would have been proud of you."

"Yeah right," he scoffed as he thought about Mikaelson Mikaelson- the man who happened to be his father as well as one of the most selfish men in the world…

"Fine then. If not your father, then your mother. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I know," he nodded. "Mother retired to Florida a couple of years ago and some of my siblings live with her there."

"And which of your siblings remain?" Caroline wondered, genuinely curious.

"Bekah and Kol," he answered.

With a smile on her lips, the blonde thought about Klaus's fun siblings and before she knew what she was saying, she spoke.

"We should have them over for dinner." She told him just as she placed her palm over her mouth.

"I mean, you can invite them over because this is your home."

"We," he echoed. "I never thought that I would hear that word again- not when it came to you at least."

With a blush, the blonde began picking at her food and looked away from him.

"Can we start all over, Caroline?" Klaus asked even though he knew of all the baggage between them.

Thinking about it, Caroline weighed her options and slowly nodded.

"I'd like that," she smiled. "We can start all over."

"I don't want to hurt you again, love. You deserve better."

"I do, but you've changed, Nik. Honestly, I cannot ask for anything else."

"You're certain?" He questioned, genuinely shocked at her words- words that he didn't think she'd ever say to him much like '_we'._

"Definite. Certain. Positive. Yes, as a matter of fact I am." She nodded with vigor just as she took a hearty bite of spaghetti.

Smiling at her, Klaus picked up his own fork and took a bite.

After their dinner spent in comfortable silence, Caroline followed Klaus into the living room and he handed her the remote control.

"I'm going to go and make some buttery popcorn just how you like it." He winked. "For now, surf the channels? Maybe we'll find something to watch." He shrugged.

Nodding, she sat down on the couch comfortably and smiled.

Turning on the television, she began surfing through the channels. Finding nothing of interest, she switched over to Netflix.

Just as he came into the living room, she was putting on the first episode of Fuller House.

"Fuller House?" He questioned.

"It's a sequel to a really popular show that was on when I was younger."

"I know what it is." He chuckled as he plopped down beside her. "I just didn't know that it was our yet. If I would have known, I'd probably be finished with the season by now."

"Well, lucky for you I'm here." She shrugged. "I actually love finishing a season of a tv show on the same day. So, I recommend you get comfortable." She offered.

"I am," he laughed. "But you, I'm not so sure… Grab a pair of sweatpants and some t-shirt from my closet if you want."

"I think I will," she nodded as she stood up and practically skipped into the bedroom.

That night, Klaus and Caroline watched all thirteen episodes of the first season of Fuller House and promptly passed out- in each other's arms.

* * *

There you have it, guys! So, I hope you guys aren't awfully upset that there won't be smut in every chapter. Trust me, they'll hook up just I'm not sure when. Now, is Caroline pregnant? Stick around and see and I'll really try to update sooner.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
